When Gods Fall
"When Gods Fall" is a free downloadable minigame released on December 21, 2009, during the Christmas 2k9 event. It revolves around the story of The Overseer and The Sentinel when they were living in the street after the end of Halloween 2k9: Demonbusters and before the Christmas event started. Overview *Dec 21 Announcement: Xmas 2009: Download & Play "When Gods Fall" Greetings, holiday revelers! Things are going very well with our cheer drive, and it's beginning to look as though Sentinel and I may actually pull off this whole "saving Xmas" thing-- all thanks to your hard work and generous donations, of course. As bright as things look now, it's strange to think that Sen and I were living on the streets like hobos just a few weeks ago. It was quite a humbling experience, and we saw firsthand the sort of hardship and struggles regular humans have to endure. I've been reflecting on that time a lot lately. In fact, pardon me while I drift into a strange interlude... --- Download the minigame now to guide Sentinel and Overseer through an evening of hardscrabble hobo troubles! You'll need a PC to play it. Just unzip the file (you may need to use a program like Winzip or Winrar) and run the EXE program inside. Remember: ONLY download this game from the official Gaia Xmas 2009 event page! Nowhere else Play the Minigame (Look for the download link in the lower rightish area of the page) Gameplay The user plays as The Overseer and The Sentinel, who try to find help in order to survive on the streets. The game is a casual game, that requires players to try and bounce falling objects into a bin before the timer runs out. The controls are the right and left arrow key to move and the up arrow key to power hit items. The Game Levels: *Level 1: Overseer and Sentinel catch food in order to deal with their hunger. *Level 2: Overseer and Sentinel catch clothing in order to survive the cold. *Level 3: Overseer and Sentinel catch medicine in order to help cure their new friends. *Level 4: Overseer and Sentinel catch building materials to make a shelter. Once the user completes the 4th level, credits scroll, and there is now the ability to play in "arcade mode" for points. There is also a mini-game included where the user can decorate a Christmas tree with caught objects, and then save the image as a BMP file. Credits Art: * Alex Ahad (o_8) * Reggie Schreiber (Mobichan) Programming: * Reggie Schreiber (Mobichan) Story: * Jen Zee (jenzee) * Theresa Zysk (reapersun) Writers: * David Thorpe (cashmere cactus) * Josh Boruff (boxcarsocial) Music: * Josh Barnett (KirbyUFO) Special Thanks: * Sponsorship / Event Team Produced by: * CP * L0cke Presented by: * Gaia Online Trivia * Developer Fleep: "The game-creation software artists used to make that game doesn't export to Mac computers. If it was made in Flash, it would be a different story -- but it would also have taken 5x as long to make. This was a project made by a couple Gaia artists (with NO programming help) using make-your-own-game software." * The game includes cameo appearances by L0cke, Ricky, and Old Pete. Gallery File:WGF-gameplay.png|Standard mode File:WGF-success.png|Success screen File:WGF-fail.png|Fail screen File:WGF-end.png|Ending screen File:WGF-end2.png|Ending screen File:WGF-arcade.png|Arcade mode File:WGF-overseer.png|Overseer speaking File:WGF-sentinel.png|Sentinel speaking File:WGF-l0cke.png|L0cke cameo File:WGF-ricky.png|Ricky cameo File:WGF-oldpete.png|Old Pete cameo File:WGF-OverseerSprite.png|Overseer sprite File:WGF-Sentinelsprite.png|Sentinel sprite External Links * Announcement: Xmas 2009: Download & Play "When Gods Fall" Category:Games/Page Category:Defunct Feature